Chiyu Clan
by CeltyHeart13
Summary: The Chiyu Clan are powerful Healers with bright neon like green eyes. Only one of them has the power of the gods now. She is now the leader of her clan after her father went on a killing spree. Now only a hand full of them are left. The Village Hidden in the Leaf takes them him. How will the other lands feel about this? Will a war break out?


_**Hello everyone! Doing a new fanfic. All rights go to their righful owners! Everything is going to change! !**_

Chapter 1: Fight to the Death

 _ **3rd person pov**_

The people of the village hidden in the leaf is going on with their lifes. Not knowing that their lifes are going to change. The ninja's at the gate are switching out when they saw a huge group of people walking towards the gates. They didn't have orders that people are coming.

They called for others and the Fourth Hokage even came to see what is going on. The ninja's are ready to fight but as the group got closer the Fourth can see that they are hurt and mostly woman and children. "We need the Medical ninjas now!" Minato yelled as he started to walk towards the group still ready just in case this is a trap.

When he got to them a eldly woman looked up at him as blood trickled down the side of her face. "What happen?" Minato asked as he helped her threw the gates. "They just started to attack us." was all she could say. But then a girl about the same age as his son Naruto spoke up. "The Uzumaki clan started to kill everyone. If it wasn't for our best ninja we wouldn't have made it out." she said as she wipped blood from her face.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other. They didn't know there was anymore Uzumaki's left. Minato can see their clan symbol, there is the Uzumaki mark with a bright green leaf around it. "We thought the Uzumaki clan died out years ago." Kushina said to them.

"A long time ago our clan couldn't fight, we are healers. Our leader and the leader of the Uzumaki clan back then made a agreement to mix the two clans. So the top ninja's from both clan was pared up. We don't know why they did this. We never did anything wrong to them." the old woman said to them with tear's running down her face. Kushina knew her clan would send some to other village's for help but this was something she never was told.

Then lighting struck the ground behind the group and every head turned to see another group there but smaller then the first. There was Ninja's laying on the ground around a girl who is about sixteen and she was covered from head to foot in blood. Most of it wasn't hers.

She had a small child in her arms who was crying. The old woman cried more to see her ganddaughter is still alive. "Celty?" said a boy that was standing next to the old woman. The girl looked over at him and they saw rage in her purple eyes. "This is all who was left." Celty said with rage in her voice. Minato can see the pain in her eyes that is mix with the rage.

The other's started to cry as the ninja's from the leaf started to pick up the passed out ninja's from the ground. Celty walked over to her people and started to heal them. Minato saw her healing them. "You should rest and let us take over and help your people." Minato said to Celty. "No. They are my responsibility now. I have to make sure they are safe, because this isn't over yet." Celty said and her people turned pale. "Child what do you mean?" the old woman said to Celty as she moved on to the next person.

"Jean got away with a few others. They wont stop till every one is dead." Celty said and two ninja's froze when she said Jean. Mika and Kakashi looked at each other before helping them to the hospital.

When Celty was done Minato made her go to the hospital to get healed her self. After Celty was healed and cleaned she passed out. Minato couldn't make them leave so they are going to set up a place for them. They could use more medical ninja so this will be good for the village. Minato talked with the old woman about Celty.

"She is the daughter to Jean." she said softly an Minato look at her shocked. "You have nothing to worry about with Celty. Jean hated Celty, he would beat that child till she couldn't move. Celty became a medical ninja and Jonin at the age of seven. She is very smart and strong. She would never hurt anyone in the Chiyu clan. When Celty fully heals she will go out to finish what they started." she said as Minato and Kushina sat with her. "She became a Jonin at the age of seven? How did she do it?" Kushina asked her.

"Celty had nothing to lose and she trained non-stop. Couldn't blame her with how her home life was. So many of us wanted to take her way, but Jean is her father." she said as tear's fild her eyes. "What about her mother?" Kushina asked softly as her own eyes fild with tears. "After Celty was born she just vanished. Most of us knew she was in love with someone else that wasn't part of the village. But we thought she would have taken Celty with her." she said softly as the sun started to set.

Celty got up a week later and her stomach growled. Her body still hurt in place's but she stood up like she was healed. Then she left and went looking for the other Chiyu's. Itachi saw her and went over to Celty. "You're finally up." he said and Celty looked up at him. "Where are they?" Celty said to him. Itachi smiled at her. "Follow me." Itachi said and Celty followed him to a part of the village that they are still building.

"What is going on?" Celty asked Itachi as they walked on. "The Fourth is building your clan homes because you're going to be part of our village now." Itachi said and Celty stopped dead in ther tracks. Itachi stopped and looked at Celty, he couldn't read her face. "Why would he do that for?" Celty asked as she looked Itachi in the eyes. But what she saw was that his eyes are going fast. He's not that much old then she is and he is almost blind.

"You have no place to go. The Fourth is a good man. Your clan is mostly medical ninja's, we need more of them. What I heard is you are the best. You have amazing talent with healing jutsu. That is something worsth saving. Beside's your clan is funny and smart. We can see the good in you all." Itachi said with a smile and nothing changed on Celty's face. Then she walked pasted him because she saw Minato and Kushina walked towards them.

Minato saw Celty walking fast towards them. They didn't know what was going on. Then Celty started to run at a speed that all you saw was a dark red flash. Before either one of them could think of something Celty threw her self at Minato making the two of them slid back a few feet. Every one stopped and watched them.

Celty huged Minato and he felt her shacking. "What's wrong Celty?" Minato said to Celty with worry. When she looked up at him her purple eyes had tears spiling form them. Now Minato is very worried now. "Thank you." Celty sobbed into Minato chest. Minato had no clue what she is thanking him for. He hugged her with a smile and Kushina looked at them and smiled too. If Celty had blue eyes she could pass as their daughter.

Kushina smiled bigger as she got a thought. "Celty?" Kushina said softly to her. Celty turned to look at Kushina when Celty pulled away from Minato. "Yes princess?" Celty said to Kushina who blushed when Celty called her princess. "How would you like to stay with us?" Kushina said shocking both Celty and Minato.

Minato looked at his wife as Celty got over her shock. "Why would you want to take me in for?" Celty said and Kushina smiled at her. "Your family and I would like to get to know you better." Kushina said to Celty. Celty blushed as she rubbed her left arm. "Sure if its no trouble. I never meet a nice Uzumaki before." Celty said softly to them. That broke both of their hearts and Itachi's who just walked up behind Celty. "Let me make sure every one is ok first." Celty said before she walked to some of her clan.

"To think she is only sixteen and she is taking over her clan." Itachi said softly. Minato looked at him. "Taking over?" Minato asked him. "Look at her and what she did to save her clan. She was willing to sacrifice her self to save them. They need a leader to guide them. She is a Jonin and what I can tell she is very powerful. I would hate to get in a fight with her." Itachi said as he watched Celty move around talking to the others and more came over to her.

"I hope they will let her. Celty care's deeply for them, she would do anything to keep them safe. She will be a great part to our village." Kushina said as she smiled at Celty who was smiling as she held one of the smaller kids as she talked.

It didn't take Celty long to make sure she little clan was doing ok. Then she followed Minato and Kushina back to their home. Her mouth fell open when she saw it. "Wow." was all she could say. Minato smiled at her as they showed her around and waited for Naruto to come home from his training so he can meet Celty.

Naruto got home when dinner was ready and he smiled at Celty. Kakashi and Mika was invited over and when they saw Celty they smiled softly as they sat down. Celty took in their scent and something about Mika's scent made rage bubble inside Celty. She didn't know why she was feeling like this. Celty has never met this woman before, so what does she feel great hatred for her and her husband.

Celty listened to them talk as they ate. Kushina looked at Celty and saw this really sad look on her face. "What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked with worry making everyone turn to look at her. "Is this what its like to have a loving family?" Celty asked them. Mika and Kakashi looked at each other. "Your home life wasn't good?" Mika asked her softly to her. Celty got this rage look on her face. "I was beaten on a dayly bases for no good reason. If it wasn't for my healing jutse I would have died years ago." Celty said as her voice shook with rage.

Mika couldn't believe her ears. Celty stood up and they watched her go to the kitchen and started to do the dishes. Naruto left to take a shower while his parents and Sensei and Mika talk. "Looking at her you would never think she was beaten." Mika said softly so Celty wouldn't hear her. But Celty can hear very word they are saying.

"Mika aren't you from the same village?" Minato said, and they saw Mika turn pale. "Sadly yes, but I ran away when I got the chance. I wasn't going to marry someone I didn't love." Mika said as Kakashi put his gloved hand over hers. "I would have done the same." Kushina said softly. "What happened to her mother?" Mika asked them. "She left me right after she gave birth to me." Celty said as she leaned against the door frame. They turned to look at her.

Mika looked at her with horror in her eyes and Kakashi is shocked to hear this. Only Celty could see the two of them but she didn't say anything. "My so-called mother abandon me with a monster, so she could run away to be with the man she loved. Not giving a fuck what happened to me." Celty growled as she moved her long dark red hair from her face.

Mika and Kakashi looked at each other before looking back at Celty. "Any way's I'm going to bed. Thank you, Minato, and Kushina for taking me in and thank you for taking my clan in." Celty said before she headed to the room they gave her.

Celty grabbed some clothes before she went to take a bath. She went deeper into the warm water feeling so relaxed. Celty couldn't relax back in her village with her father there. Now that she is in a better place she can relax a little. But once she is done healing she is going out to finish what her father started.

Back in the kitchen Mika and Kakashi stood up and said their good-byes to their sensei's before heading back home. Kakashi looked at Mika. "Why would Jean do that to his daughter?" he said to Mika. "I don't know." Mika said back to her husband as they held hands. "What if Celty isn't Jean's daughter?" Kakashi said softly. Mika growled. "She has to be. I only had sex with is you and Jean. Celty is Jeans child Kakashi. What he did to her we have nothing to feel bad about. Celty isn't mine or yours. She looks better with what she went through." Mika said to Kakashi. But she really didn't believe her own words.

Mika had sex with Jean first and a few times before she had sex with Kakashi. Kakashi could hear it in her voice. "Ok Mika, but we should still watch her just to see. Don't you want to see how she grew up? She is still part of you." Kakashi said and Mika look at him. "She might be part of me but doesn't mean I want anything to do with her." Mika said coldly.

Don't take Mika as a cold-hearted person. She is warm and loving. The real reason Mika doesn't want to get to know Celty is because, if Celty is a wonderful person. Then Mika would feel like a monster for leaving her daughter with Jean. How could Mika go up to Celty telling her that she is her bad mother that left her with a monster and now she wants to get back into her life. If Celty is like her then she wouldn't want anything to do with Mika for leaving her.

When Celty got out of bathroom she bumped into Minato. "Sorry Minato." Celty said as she looked up at him. "It's ok Celty. How was your bath?" Minato asked Celty as he walked with her back to her room. "It was great." Celty said with a smile. Minato smiled back. "That's good. You get some rest because tomorrow I would like you come with me for training." Minato said and Celty's eyes got a little wide.

Minato saw her purple eyes get wide. "Give me two more day's I be fully healed. If you want to see what I can fully do, then give me two more days." Celty said as they stopped in front of her door. Minato looked at her and he couldn't tell that she was still hurt. "You can hide pain very well. Ok take as much time as you need to heal." Minato said before he gave Celty a soft hug and a kiss on top of her head.

Celty stood there and touched the spot where Minato kissed her at, as she watched him walked away. Her own father never did this. It felt nice to have someone hug her, but not just a hug but a father's hug. Celty felt tears run down her face as she turned back around and walked into her room. Not knowing that Kushina saw the whole thing and she cried a little too.

Kushina knew that look on Celty's face because one point in her life she had the same look.

The next two days went by in a blur. Celty got to know her family better. Just as they were doing to head out is when something hit the village hard. They all took off to see what is going on. Celty stayed close to them as they ran through the scared people. "I'm going to and see if my clan is ok." Celty said as she got a bad feeling. "Ok Celty be careful." Minato said and Celty nodded and took off.

 _ **Celty's pov**_

I ran to the part of the village that Minato gave to us to live. When I got there was no one there. But I got the scent of my father Jean. I growled as I took off to find that asshole and kill him. I did come across some of the few other's that is working with my father. I didn't hesitate on killing them. I think I killed most of them and now I'm right behind my father.

I was about to take him out when I heard him speak. "Mika you are a slut! I'm going to make sure you will die painfully." Jean said with rage. Why is he mad at Mika for? How did she even know my father? "Jean I never loved you. I gave you want you want a child. But you beat her for no good reason!" Mika yelled at Jean. "She's not mine!" Jean yelled, and my heart stopped. If I'm not his child, then who the fuck is my father? "What?" Mika said not sure what Jean said.

I stood there listening to them. "Celty isn't my daughter you slut. Who every you are with is her father. At first, I thought what Celty could do was because of the Uzumaki blood line. But what she can do is something that no Uzumaki can do. . . It turns out that I can't have kids." Jean said with rage.

My own rage started to boil. Mika is my real mother and Kakashi must be my real father. I moved fast as I did my hand seal's. Lightning sword Jutsu. It sounded like birds chirping. As Jean turned around I saw Kakashi move and grabbed Mika and kept on going. I brought down my sword and Jean moved. I looked at him and I couldn't read his face. We started to fight, and we moved around the village. I can see some of the village's ninja's around us.

Then Jean was on his last legs. "Just finish me off." he said with hatred in his voice. It sounded a little forced. I walked over to him as my dark red hair turned snow white with a greenish glow and my eyes started to glow green as well. I could hear some of my clan talking fast. I stood in front of Jean Uzumaki, then I placed my left hand on his forehead. "Life force drain." I said as his life force started to drain it to me. When I did this my long sleeve started to turn to ash as his life force went up my arm.

My sleeve was gone, and you can see green vines with little leafs on them. This isn't a tattoo, this is the life forces I took. "I'm so proud of you Celty. I should have never hit you when you grow up. I loved you, but I couldn't believe what your mother did to me. She should have told me, and I would have let her go. You're a wonderful person and you're going to change the world. I love you Celty be the best ninja you can be. You're the leader of the clan now baby girl." those were the last words of my father before his life was drained out of him.

I watched as his body hit the ground, there was tears running down his face and a smile on his face. He wanted me to be the one that killed him. Tears streamed down my face as I fell to my knee's next to his body. I had to do this, or he would have killed Mika. I put my hands on my head and I screamed as loud as I could. My chakra busted out of me as I screamed louder with rage and grief.

Lightning mixed with my chakra and I sent it into the air. "Celty?" Minato said from behind me. I couldn't look at him, my eyes were glued to my dead father. "Celty?" Minato said again as he took a few stepped closest to me. I shot up to my feet and turned to look at him. He took a step back. "Was there anymore of them?" I said in a calm voice. "No, you took most of them out and then we took the rest out." Minato said. "Good. If you don't mind I'm going to go for a walk." I said before I turned around and was about to walk off.

Looking down at my father I couldn't let them take his body. I bent down and threw him over my shoulder. I saw Mika and Kakashi looked at him. I gave them death glares. "What are you going to do with his body?" Minato asked me. "I was a hunter ninja. Going to do what I have to." I said before I vanished. I ended up deep into the forest. I dug a grave for him and then destroyed his body inside of it. Once it was nothing but ashes I put the dirt back and made a headstone for him.

I sat there looked at it and his last words was running threw my head over and over. I really needed something to get my mind off this. I felt him before he came out. "Celty?" came Itachi's voice from behind me. "What?" I said as pulled up my legs and placed my chin on my knees. "Can I sit with you?" Itachi asked as he stood right behind me. "I don't care." I said in a dead tone.

Itachi sat next to me and didn't say anything. It felt nice to have him here, even if we don't talk. I leaned on him and Itachi leaned back. "All my life I hated him." I said after an hour of sitting there. "I understand he was mad and he took it out on me. If I knew that I could've done something. I had to do what I had to. It was for the good of the village." I said as the tears started to fall again. I'm not this weak I shouldn't be crying.

Then I felt Itachi pull me into his lap and held me as I cried into his chest. He spoke softly to him as he rubbed my back. "Let it out Celty. Let it all out." Itachi said into my ear. His warm breath hit my skin and I felt this heat run threw me. I nuzzled into Itachi and he pulled me even closer to his body. I want to stay like this forever.

Safe and warm with Itachi's arms wrapped around me. I pulled back and looked Itachi in his black eyes. I could feel my face go red and Itachi smiled at me. "Thank you for this Itachi. Did Minato send you to make sure I was ok?" I asked him. "No, he trusts you and you need time to heal. I came because I thought you could use a friend right now." Itachi said and I kissed his cheek. "Thank you Itachi." I said before I put my face into the crook of his neck. He didn't seem to mind this and I nuzzled him more. I didn't know when I fell asleep or how I got back to my bed.


End file.
